An electrical current flowing in a conductor would create magnetic field. In general, a change of a specific magnetic field to be measured by a magnetoresistive sensing device is very small and the worst thing is that inevitably there are a lot of circuitry, active devices, passive devices and/or interconnect within/around a magnetoresistive sensing device creating interfering magnetic fields, thereby affecting the measuring accuracy of the magnetoresistive sensing device. Therefore, a solution is needed to address this problem.